


Forever is a long time

by UnraveledRants1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asshole Cas, Discussion of Abortion, Fluff, M/M, Mention of pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnraveledRants1/pseuds/UnraveledRants1
Summary: Deans sure his life is good and can only get better with the love of his life.He's wrong. So wrong.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Forever is a long time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so yes I abandoned this account 2 years ago but I always missed it and since were in quarantine I thought I would dump all the stuff I wrote I didn't finish   
> I don't like supernatural much as I did anymore but I still harbor a small flame for it

The world is sometimes funny with little things like when you are craving a sweet and a character on tv eats it or you see a cloud sort of shaped like a penis.   
Or Deans favorite, when you see a particular show or book pop up everywhere all of a sudden. But sometimes the world isn't funny, sometimes it plays a cruel sick joke on you and Dean experiences a joke much like that on this particular day. And it 100% without a doubt makes him want to kick the world's ass.

"Fuck!" Is what Dean yelled as his dearly beloved boyfriend ever so gently rammed his dick into Deans ass as he came, knoting him, his wonderful face in ecstasy above Dean as he tugged on Deans dick for his orgasm.  
Cas laid himself on Dean, the two men breathing heavily against each other.  
Dean went to kiss Cas, he was always in demand of sweet aftercare. Cas averted the kiss, he groaned, "please Dean you swallowed my cum and I'm not in the mood, can we just lie here?"  
Dean huffed, "so you admit you got stank dick"  
Cas grumbled, " I do not, you have stank breath today to begin with with your disgusting 3 day old chinese you called breakfast, which means I definitely have stank dick now."  
Dean whined upsetedly, "please, Alpha" he rolled the word in his mouth the way Cas couldn't resist, clenching his ass.  
Cas moaned into Deans chest, "be careful puppy I know your little hole can't take another fucking,"  
Dean made little whine noises, "for your cock I'll take anything, just please, I want kisses, Alpha."

Dean did get sweet kisses but they weren't going to be sweet enough for one of the most bitter days of his life.

Cas had gone to work and Dean messed about their apartment, he fortunately had a day off, he pranced in knee socks and one of Cas's t shirts, he danced to music and watched TV.

Should he make Cas a surprise dinner he wondered to himself, they've almost been together for 4 years. He didn't want to say Cas was the love of his life and be one of those silly young couples hopeful to stay together forever, but Cas was the love of his life.  
Deans best friend, Charlie mentioned marriage as a tease a few months ago but Dean honestly looks through Cas's pockets a little too carefully and takes a very long time putting in the socks in his drawer in hopes of finding a ring.

He's fantasized it many times now. Cas would take him to a very nice restaurant and he would be a little nervous but cool most of the night. Dean would play dumb because Cas would take him somewhere really fancy. And they'd just be talking the way they do when Cas would stop the conversation starting to say all these wonderful things about how Dean is the best thing that ever happened to him, as Cas is to him too.  
Dean is more comfortable with who he is as a person, he's grown so much knowing Cas, comfortable with his identity and sexuality. Years ago he could not imagine himself so comfortable and happy with himself and with Cas.

Then Cas would get on one knee and Dean would begin to cry out of happiness even when he knew what was going to happen and say yes, everyone would cheer and congratulate them and Dean would be the luckiest man alive.  
He sighed at the fantasy, he'll make Cas that dinner.

As Dean threw up practically his whole stomach, Cas came home and turned off the fire alarm, followed by clanging of pots and rushing water, the pasta had burned.   
"Dean!" Cas shouted out through the small apartment only to find Deans head perched on the toilet rim.  
"I tried making you a special dinner," Dean said with the sadness of a child trying to do something special for their parents only to fail.  
"Oh honey," Cas rubbed at his back.  
"I told you not to eat the Chinese Dean," Cas reprimanded.  
Dean huffed, "it was almost worth it."  
Cas chuckled, "you must have food poisoning, I'll call the autoshop for you, and just order myself something in, I will get you crackers, Gatorade, and pepto, okay?"  
"Okay," Dean wiped at the tears on his cheeks.

Days had passed by and Dean still felt sick, throwing up every morning.   
"I should take you to a doctor," Cas stated.  
"No, no, I'll get myself an appointment to ease your mind, but they'll tell me to do what I've been doing and I'll be good in a few more days and 40 bucks short."  
"Well I'll reimburse you for those 40 with a fancy dinner when your better," Cas suggested,  
Dean perked up immediately, "really?!" He might be too excited but a young man can hope.  
"Yea our anniversary is coming up I've been meaning to take you out," Cas smiled gently.  
Dean was over the moon at this moment, he hopes Cas didn't spend too much on a ring, he knew it must must've been when they went to the mall a little while ago. He had said he need to buy a tie, alone. Only to return with a little white bag crumpled in his hand into his pocket he wouldn't let Dean see. Everything was amazing.

Everything was not fucking amazing Dean would say later on.

Dean went to the doctor asked some questions, and said something with obvious stupidity.  
"Is there a chance your pregnant?"   
Dean scoffed, "I'm on the pill doc."  
"Yes but, this seems like pregnancy symptoms, and there's still a chance you know. How often do you have sex? And how often during your heats."  
"Uhmm-" Dean thought back to all the times they had fucked bare. It was only recently too for half a year now. It was actually quite a rough spot they entered. 

"Dean I'm really tired of condoms, I want to actually knot you, I want to feel you, I want to be that close to you," Cas held him close only for Dean to shove him off.  
"I don't care! Why can't you just respect that I don't want to go on the pill? And its not even about that anymore it's about the fact that you won't let this go. You care more about your dick than what I want right now."  
"Because Dean all I did was make a suggestion and you spiraled, we've been together for almost 4 years not 4 days, the pill is safer than condoms anyways!"

Dean cut off the memory  
It was not a happy time.  
But they got trough it, compromised, and honestly it  
was a good decision in the end.

"I'm just saying there could be a chance, go home and take a pregnancy test, but you don't have food poisoning, and if your not pregnant than you just have a upset stomach that'll settle soon okay?"  
"Okay," Dean sighed.

On his way back hime he pulled into his local drugstore.   
He nervously stared at the door, and got out.

He sat at the edge of his tub with the stick in his hand. Ok Dean its no worry, your on the pill. 

It was positive.

He went back to the store 7 times not giving a fuck for the clerks stare. Fuck is he Juno? He had to accept it with all the tests, boxes and juice cartons around him.

Dean stared down in horror honestly.  
He didn't know what to feel.  
He doesn't even know if his brain registered that there was a baby growing inside him.  
He could only think back to everytime someone finds out their pregnant on tv, usually women, hollywood likes to forget male omegas can get pregnant unless its for dramatic effect.  
They were usually very distressed. And Dean definitely felt like that.  
He was interrupted by vomiting, because he was pregnant or terrified he didn't know for sure.  
He threw the pregnancy tests in a bag wrapped in toilet paper and some soda cans into the garbage. He took 8 different tests. There's definitely can't be any denying he's pregnant. But Dean has to figure out how to tell Cas first.

Charlie called him and he lasted 2 seconds before telling her everything.  
"Hey Dean, no, sweetie, it'll all be fine," Charlie soothed as she patted his back. She came over immediately.

"It wont, it won't!," he sobbed.  
"Look Castiel loves you, you said he might propose-"  
Dean cut her off, "which he won't be doing anymore now that I'm pregnant! I can't fucking believe this!"  
"Okay Dean," Charlie took him by the shoulder kneeling in front of him, "you need to calm down, this isn't the end of the world, you'll figure something out with Cas, and remember you have options if your not ready."   
"Ok, ok, yea your right. Me and Cas we'll figure something out."  
"Yea! And remember if you want to come to my costume party-"   
"Oh my god I'm awful I completely forgot-"  
"You just found out your pregnant it's okay."  
"You are the bestest friend ever you know that right?"  
"I know dweeb!"  
They laughed Dean definitely felt better.

But he definitely wouldn't by the end of tonight.

Cas came home and Dean prepared a whiskey on the rocks for him.  
"Hey lovely," Cas kissed him hello.  
"Oh a drink for me?" Cas smiled wide, taking a sip.  
Cas pulled him close as he kissed his neck, setting the drink down, "mmm," he hummed quietly.  
Things got fast quick and as Cas began to undo his belt Dean stopped him, "Cas I gotta talk to you about something," Dean said with seriousness.  
"Can it wait," Cas asked as he rubbed himself against Deans own dick.   
"I'm serious," Dean said as he pulled away.  
Cas sighed and fixed his belt and hair taking his glass again. "Okay. Whats wrong?" Cas raised his browns expectantly.

"Cas…you know I love you, I really care about you-"  
Cas choked on his drink, "Wait-your breaking up with me?" 

"No!" Dean exclaimed, "no way look come sit," Dean moved to the couch.

Cas chuckled nervously, and sat as Dean took his hands after Cas finished his drink, "Seems like a breakup…" 

Dean smiled nervously, "I swear it's not, look, I went to the doctor today-"

"Are you alright? It's not like a parasite or stomach cancer is it?"

Dean laughed, "you worry too much love," but it was one of Deans favorite thing about Cas, how much he cared. 

Cas sighed, "the way your talking I wouldn't be surprised," Cas was visibly very nervous.  
"I-" Dean stopped and try'd to find the courage to tell Cas.

After a good minute he found it.  
"Cas, I'm pregnant," Dean punctuated. And awaited Cas's response.  
Cas froze, "Y-you-your, pregnant?"   
"Yes," Dean replied  
"Look Cas-"  
Cas interrupted him, "Are you, sure?"  
"Yes, but Cas-"  
"Because those tests are really faulty the cheap ones can tell an Alpha hes pregnant if they've had too much bread-"  
"Cas I took 8 different ones and I don't have food poisoning." 

Cas removed his hands from Deans.  
He licked his lips and got up, making his way to another drink.

"I know this is gonna be a hard decision to make but at least we can do it together and-"  
"Abort it," Cas stated but it was like an order.  
Dean stopped in his tracks, "Okay that's what you choose right now but I-"  
Cas took a shot of whiskey, "You what Dean? You want to keep it?"  
Dean looked down, "I don't know yet. I barely found out a few hours ago I was pregnant."  
"Well abort it."

"But-"

"But what Dean?" Cas sneered.  
"Your gonna keep it? I'm still in med school and your a mechanic, were not even in our mid 20's. We can't raise a child."  
Dean swallowed back the tears that we're at bay, "I know its not ideal but I don't want to cancel it as an option yet."  
"Ok, adoption, but I don't know if I'd feel exactly comfortable knowing someone else has my child."  
"Our child," Dean muttered under his breath.  
"Your not listening to me Cas, I want to weigh our options-"   
"What options? Have our lives consumed by a child, have someone else take care of our kid that'll grow up thinking we don't love them, or hey, crazy idea, not having to make a kid suffer because of your mistake at all."  
Deans stomach turned and his mouth went sour,   
"M-my mistake?"   
Cas eyes widened, "I-I didn't mean it like that-"  
"Your the one who pressured me to go on the pill asshole!" Dean threw a pillow at Cas which weakly bounced off.

"Dean had we not gone on the pill this probably would have happened months ago."   
"Why can't you just listen to me though? Its barely been a few hours and your already deciding for /my/ mistake!"

Cas walked to Dean, "I'm sorry for misaying that, but Dean, how could we do anything but abortion?"

"Oh my fucking Christ, do your ears work? I. HAVEN'T. DECIDED. YET." Dean perhaps was being loud enough they'll get a compliant but he just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"I just don't want you to make the wrong decision."  
Deans eyes welled with tears, "Is it really so awful thinking about having a child with me?" 

Dean knew Cas probably didn't want kids. Everytime he brought it up Cas would change the subject or say something like, 'That's for later, we're too young to even think about it.'  
But Dean did dream of having a big family. But just quieted that part of his minds since Cas didn't seem interested.

Cas rubbed his face tiredly in frustration, "Dean did you want to get pregnant?"   
Dean scoffed, "Yes I wanted to get pregnant that's why I've been terrified for the last few hours," Dean said dripping with sarcasm, "To which I was only comforted thinking you'd be understanding."  
Cas sighed, "Look Dean, I'm not even nowhere close to ready to have kids and neither are you, and thats for later."

Dean looked down at the ground, looking up he blinked his tears away, "At least we have later…" Dean was finally calming down and maybe Cas was right but then Cas averted his gaze and scratched at the nape of his neck, coughing awkwardly.

Deans eyes squinted in confusion, what was wrong?  
"We…have later right?"   
He would look back on these words and should have listened to himself to not say them because he was indeed terrified of the answer.

"I-" Cas swallowed and Dean trembled. "Lets not dwell on the future-"  
"Oh my fucking God!" Dean knew right then and there as his heart broke, he was not involved in later.

" Dean calm down surely you can't think we were gonna be together forever," Cas shrugged awkwardly.  
Dean wanted to throw up.  
"B-but I thought…"

Cas looked at him expectantly, "thought what?"

"That you were gonna propose," he whispered quietly. 

Cas eyes widened, "Propose?"

Could Deans heart break anymore? Yes.  
"Cas we live together, weve been together almost four years, you love me-"  
"Dean I do love you but-"  
"But it's all a lie, we talked several times about going on trips to Paris and Italy, and you always make such grand gestures showing me you love me like the time you went and got my favorite led zeppelin album signed which I still don't know how you did-"  
"Dean I do love you. But I'm not really sure marriage is for me."  
"Marriage isn't for you, or I'm not for you?"  
Cas stayed quiet.  
Dean shook his head, wiping his tears, "I can't fucking believe you."

"I could say the same, you find out your pregnant and you just want to ruin your life by getting married and having a baby? What is this the 50's?"

"Why don't you fucking listen to me? I didn't decide yet, and what's wrong with wanting something like that?"

"You always do this, you get so emotional-"  
"Don't even fucking start there!"   
"See?"  
"Fuck you! I'm fucking pregnant and not only is that apparently the worst thing in the world you don't fucking love me!"  
"Well fuck you too Dean!"   
Dean is startled and Cas makes way for the door.  
"Where are you going!"   
"Fucking away from you that's where."  
The door slammed and Dean feels empty.

After an hour of sipping on sadly apple juice instead of beer coddling a body pillow Charlie calls, "Hey Dean!"  
"Hey Charlie," Dean responds sadly.  
"Listen uh, Cas is here at my party and he's getting pretty drunk can you come get him? He said you wanted to stay home which I get you must've told him and he didn't take it well?"   
"He took it as well as I take veggies over pie. I'll tell you everything later, I'll come get him.

Dean stops parked in front of the bar and sighs. He's dressed accordingly at least. He's a doctor, and Cas is a mechanic. It was supoosed to be a cute couple swap costume. He enters to the loud music of monster mash blaring and fools in costumes partying wildly. He walks to the bar and sees Cas nursing what looks like crowded shot glasses and couple of beers around him, slamming his 7th shot. He taps Cas's shoulder. 

"Dean?" He slurrs.  
"C'mon Cas, but don't think for a second I'm not mad. Your sleeping on the couch."  
"Dean, sit down."   
"Can I get a water for him?" He asks the bartender, and sits next to Cas. He avoids eye contact with him. "Dean…I love you," Cas puts his hand on Deans knee, Dean shoves it off.  
"No you don't."  
"Thats the thing I do, and it scares me, Dean I've only been in one serious relationship before you, in high school, for a year. I don't know what love is, I wanna know what love is!" Cas sang the phrase and Dean smiled softly.

"But I think? Its with you. I don't know. I mean your REALLY fun. Sometimes all I can think is, I just want to be home so I can…" he leaned into Dean, grabbing his ass and getting near his ear, "Fuck. The. Living. Shit. Out. Of. Dean." He starts kissing at Deans neck and pawing at him. To be honest, ordinary day he would be speeding red lights and get on his knees for Cas to face fuck him. 

But today isn't ordinary. Today he learned he's fucking pregnant, all Cas wants to do is abort it, and doesn't love him or see a future with him. 

He pushes off Cas, "You know, is that all you can think of me as? Just some ass?"

Cas sighs and finishes the rest of his water, "Dean we have a lot of fun and I enjoy living with you-"  
"Well I'm keeping them," and he places his hand on his lower stomach, at that moment he felt connected to what was happening to him.

Cas's lips got thin into a unsavory stern expression, "Dean don't," he warned.  
Dean got up, you can find your own ride and a place to sleep at until you listen to me," Dean put his hands on his hips as he stood proudly.

"What are you going to keep? Its just cells right now. Dean-" Cas tried to argue but Dean turned around and marched out.

And now he had declared that he was going to have the baby of a man who didn't love him.  
It was all going to work out…he hopes.


End file.
